Red for gold
by Clace H
Summary: Jace has left for England, and become a famous football player, Clary now a famous model goes to London for the fashion week and who could have foreseen they're reunion and living together in the same buildings? Will love blossom or will he still be friend zoned? Rated M just in case sorry!
1. Chance Encounter

Five years ago Clary and Jace had been the best of friends but then Jace moved to England and then he was so good at football he got signed by England's team, while Clary the got spotted at the mall with Izzy, Magnus said they were the new look of today. So the story starts now when Iz and Clary are going to the London fashion show they have bought an apartment in the shard (if you don't know you have to have quite a bit of money to buy a apartment there.) they lived fairly close to the top.

* * *

**Clary PoV **

I was finished with unpacking and most of my things were being delivered, I had an apartment in New York and Paris now London.

There was a knock at the door, I walked over and saw a familiar face, to be precise it was a golden face, one I had missed.

"Jace?!"

"Clary?! I heard someone was moving in and I thought I'd pop by but I never thought it was someone from Britain not you!"

"Are you not happy that it was me?" I teased.

"Far from it, how is everyone-"

"before you say anything come in." I pulled him through to my living room.

"How's Iz and Alec?"

"Why not ask them they're in London Isabelle is on manor road, you know with all the mansions?"

He nodded "that's very well known in England and there's a whole tv program about it and they all live in Essex maybe Izzy should join them but there all bitches on there"

I was shocked the Jace I knew never swore only when needed.

"How's footie I heard you're pretty good?" I tried a British accent but it was terrible.

"don't try that your American not British and it's good but I'm being watched 24/7 and how's modeling? I've seen some pictures and interviews and that's about it."

"Good and like you said I'm also being watched and the comments about me and my body, but there's ups and downs."

"Hey, how about I take you sight seeing and then we can talk?" He suggested.

"Okay let me get some soes on and I'll meet you out side." I walked into my room grabbed a pair of shoes and a jacket that matched my army green top, black pants and heeled boots.

I got to the entrance and saw press and Jace.

I walked up to him and he looped an arm around my waist and people got a sneaking suspicion we were dating.

"So what happened when I left?"

"Well Magnus my manager, found us we've been to vogue and we've been here there and everywhere, also Magnus is dating Alec and Simon and Izzy are dating as well, and I'm all alone being a third wheel." I mocked a sad face.

"Well you're not the only one I'm single and haven't dated anyone since I left. And I've also missed you so much I've missed our late night movie marathons and binge watching Netflix, my mum called me up about football tryouts, I agreed and then I'm here playing for England." He had a glum look on his face but he had replaced it soon with a sexy smile, wait when did I think Jace was sexy?

"This is The famous globe theatre where it burned down and was rebuilt."

* * *

Thats all they did talk and see the sights, Jace had told me he had a match tomorrow and he gave me three tickets for me, Iz and Alec. I had a feeling at the pit of my syomach that there was something that made me want to kiss him or just be with him. It was quickly dismissed.

I woke up in the morning from Isabelle calling

"Hey bitch get your skinny ass down here, the match starts soon and we all know how you two are together." I could feel her raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"First the match is near here so you get you fat ass here, and the match doesn't start for what 4 hours! Bye." And I hung up.

I put on a pair of white jeans with white heeled boots, a white cardigan and a red blouse, with another white coat wait for me just before I left I'll put it on.

I did my hair it was now straight but with loose curls hugging my face.

"Bitch open the door!" I heard Izzy scream.

"I thought we stopped calling each other bitches when the press found out and we were top rivals 2014!" I half smiled. And she apologised.

"Nice look, now me and I need to do your make up." She sat down. I had a closet full of clothes for Izzy like she had for me because we always got ready at each others houses.

I pulled out a fitted patterned top that had a matching skirt and that was high waisted, and the top was more of a crop top with long sleeves. And a pair of violet heels to match the delicate pattern on the skirt and top.

her hair was wavy and was in a messy up do with several strands curling around her face, she had nude make up on, while she put all normal things on me but bright red lipstick that matched my hair.

"let's go we're gonna be late." I grabbed my phone, bag and coat then we left the building.

We arrived and there was Jace waiting out side in his kit he quickly told us where to sit and left.

* * *

They won the match 5-0 when Jace came out he was talking to Izzy and Alec. He walked up to me and said "Clary you have no idea how much I missed you." And he planted a kiss on my cheek, I felt the heat rise to my face, Jace saw and smiled.


	2. Dates and Confessions

**Jace pov**

Clary had a slight blush on her cheeks and it made me want to kiss her, okay I admit it I've had a crush on Clary ever since I left New York, but I doubt she feels the same and she most likely has a boyfriend back in New York.

There was a newspaper near by and I noticed myself and Clary on the front.

_American model Clarissa Morgenstern and England's top football player Jace Herondale, have been spotted getting cosy... will love blossom?_

I couldn't help but smile at myself, some how I was in my apartment and was sitting next to my laptop and newspaper in hand.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Clary's number.

"Hey Jace you know you only saw me about 2 seconds ago?" I could feel she was smiling into the phone.

"Well we are the hottest couple in London... check the news." I heard Clary laugh.

"One sec my publicist is calling."

"Okay." as soon as she hung up my own publicist called.

"Hello..."

"You and Clary huh... it will be good for you dating a model so pursue it I've already spoke to her publicist and he said it would be okay." Maia hung up without a response knowing I'd say yes, seeming I none stopped spoke about her.

Clary's caller ID came on my phone I answered on the first ring.

"Did Maia phone you?" Clary demanded.

"No, hello's? And yes she did, did they say we should date?" I was pleased but it was really awkward.

"Yeah... so wanna come over and talk in person?"

"Sure." I hung up and grabbed my keys, wallet, jacket and shoes.

Her door was open and she was looking her sketchbook intently.

I locked the door and sat next to her.

"So what's up?" She looked down at her latest work in her sketchbook.

"Drawing... so how do feel about this we've been friends for years I don't want to complicate things..." she leaned into my shoulder.

"It won't complicate things we're grown up so don't worry." she gazed up and me and my heart swelled I really wanted to kiss her.

"Jace, you wanna watch a movie with ben and jerry's?" It didn't take me long to find the freezer looking for ice cream.

* * *

**Clary pov**

Jace had stayed until late we had a date today after I have a meeting with Magnus and Izzy.

Iz phoned me, "Simon proposed!" she squealed into the phone.

"Iz are you kidding good for you!" we were squealing as I walked into my silver porsche.

"I know so I need a maid of honnor do you know anyone up for the challenge?" We both giggled.

"See you soon leaving now so bye." Iz hung up.

After a long car ride I saw Izzy's car and Magnus waiting by the door.

"Cup-cake so we have the shoot in two days and you have the show in three so vegtables and fruit and healthy crap." He smiled in Alecs direction and left.

I walked over to Isabelle and Simon.

"So show me the bling..." Iz held out her hand revealing a ring with a golden bad and three diamonds.

I felt my phone vibrating I pulled it out and Jace was calling.

"Hello..."

"Clary, how long you gonna be so i can get everything ready?" he sounded embarrassed.

"About two hours see you soon." I hung up.

* * *

Two hours later I was knocking on Jace's door. I was wearing a black flowing dress that had a sweetheart neckline and white heels.

"Hey Clare, so we're going to seventeen."

"What's that?"

"It's a restaurant." I nodded and we went outside to see a swarm of press, the blinding flash of cameras were now bearable.

We entered the black BMW X5 that had pulled up near us.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Jace seemed on edge.

"Yeah... are you okay you seem off?"

"Yes I'm okay, so how do you like London?" he asked a little too quick.

"It's great but it's nothing like at home." I was a tiny bit home sick.

"Clary, I need to tell you some-" The door was thrown open and a body guard was beckoning us to follow, we walked hand in hand then someone pushed Jace into me and we were kissing and we both didn't pull away but instead Jace deepened the kiss, soon the guard pulled us apart and into the restaurant.

"Jace, what-" He interrupted me.

"Clary I have to say this, and it's that, I've been wanting to do that since I saw you the other day, you may not feel the same way but i don't care Clary I love you..." He looked at me intently his golden eyes boring into my own.

"Jace I-I love you too..." He smiled.

The evening carried on with me and Jace laughing and talking. I had only just realised the impact of my words, I loved Jace, Jace loved me.

* * *

We walked to my apartment, there was a black haired guy outside, I kissed Jace goodbye and walked up to the guy and he looked familiar.

"Can I help you?" I said politely.

"Yeah can you help me find... Clary?" He-Sebastian- said.

"Seb! Long time no see!" I hugged him.

"So you and Jace?... Anyway 224?" I nodded and pointed to the apartment down the corridor.

He walked off with another hug.

I slip out of my clothes and pull my pj's on and sit on my bed with my laptop looking at my schedule.

I had to be at a shoot at The langram hotel. Then go to a meeting with my stylists and the rest of the week was similar with shoots and fittings and meetings.

How was I going to cope with the press?!


	3. What did I do?

**Okay so you wanted me to continue and here you go and thanks for the reviews shoutout to all of you! sorry it took so long I had loads of tests the past two weeks so I'm sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary pov**

After meetings and fittings I was finally having a break, Jace understood my Job and he supported me fully. Jace was meeting me tomorrow as he had training today.

My phone was ringing and an unknown number came up, I reluctantly answered.

"Clary? Is this you?" A familiar name calls.

"Seb! Hey long time no see!"

"Yeah I know so I'm at home doing nothing so I thought we should catch up from Uni."

I studied in Oxford uni with Seb (and yes I never saw London whilst there!) and we were dating for a little over a month. We felt it wasn't working out and we still felt involved but we needed space and time. we ended on good terms but we lost contact and it was for the better I'd thought and he was a little overpowering but as I started my modeling career I was getting a lot of attention.

"S-sure" I stuttered.

A few seconds later Sebastian was knocking at my door, I opened the door and I was suddenly aware of how close we were and the lack of clothes I was wearing, a pair of pajama shorts and a thin t-shirt.

"So... what's up Clare?" I cringed at my old nickname.

"Not much prep and stuff." He nodded slowly leaning in towards, I barely noticed.

"Well I have been great moving up in life becoming an aspiring director and actor."

"I see you haven't worked on modesty!" I Laughed. He leaned in some more.

We were so close too close. I tried to move away but my head was up against the sofa and I had no where to go.

He started kissing me, I was stunned at first then i started pushing him off. He started trying to pull my top off that's when I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"What the hell! I'm dating Jace! Get out!" I was pointing towards the door. He slowly walked to the door never taking his eyes off of me.

I walked to the sofa when he left. I sobbed and sobbed. I couldn't tell Jace he would ruin his career to get Sebastian. I continued sobbing all night.

* * *

**Unknown pov**

The picture was priceless but it would be worth more when Clary and Jace's relationship grew and it was progressing, The boss would be happy with my work for once.

I Put the picture in a file with the rest of Clary's, following her was easy I looked like press, the work I put into stopping her career was my top priority and her life had to be ruined like she ruined mine! She was going to pay she doesn't deserve her hand she was dealt it should be mine!

She will pay her hand and lose no matter what...

* * *

**Clary pov**

After many glasses of wine and vodka I fell asleep and now awake suffering from a bitch of a hangover. I rolled of the sofa and found myself walking to my drawers and getting changed. I was in a warmer outfit, I soon collapsed on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

About an hour later my phone was ringing and I saw Jace's name.

"H-hey" My voice shook remembering last night.

"Clary?! I've been calling you for hours! we were ment to go out." He sounded frightened.

"I'm not feeling too well I just need to be alone I'll phone you when I feel better... okay?"

"Sure, get well"

"Bye"

I started crying again, why did he do that?! I feel bad not telling Jace but he would go mad and ruin his reputation. I was angry and scared of what could have happened and what he did do.

I walked to my kitchen and started making my lunch seeing as I hadn't eaten

As i was staring at my kitchen i noticed there was a note on the side with various items around it.

The note said:

_So drowning in hate,_

_dissolving in lies._

_I might be a little late,_

_but someone always dies._

The note creeped me out and i had a feeling who it might be...

* * *

**Sorry this is short but it would be spoiled if i did carry on so tell me what you think. **


	4. sorry another AN but pls read!

**So I have no incentive or ideas for this story but i would like someone to write this with, and if you dont feel you want to give me personal details aka email and if you have a fanfic account i can Private message you so any offers just review PM or what ever floats your boat**

**BYEEEEE**


End file.
